When analyzing a system involving a simulation or production operation, the normal procedure is to write multiple sets of data on various recording media. Analysis is then performed on the media or data sources separately. The multiple analysis routines have to be executed against the data in time order from the various sources. In addition, the multiple analysis routines have to be able to select which source was to be used depending on the type of analysis. The results of the separate analysis are then combined for the total analysis of the system. As the systems to be analyzed have become more and more complex, the tasks of combining the results has become more and more time consuming. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method to provide a means for performing a complete analysis in a single execution process.